The Desert King
by XAwesomeX
Summary: This is just my idea of a Zelda game that I would like to be created. It's my first fanfiction so please comment and help me out
1. Chapter 1

The Desert King

Chapter 1

"Hey! Listen!"

"Hey!"

"HEY!"

"HEEEEEEEEEEEEEY!"

"LINK LISTEN!"

"GO AWAY NAVI!" Link exclaimed.

"Navi? Who's this Navi you speak of? Your girlfriend?"

_What the hell is going on? _Link wondered to himself. He opened his eyes to see a not so surprising face, Nabooru, his aunt.

"Wake up sleepy head. Are you planning to sleep the entire day away?" she asked.

"Nabooru, I just had the worst nightmare ever. I dreamed that there was this annoying fairy that kept following me around giving me pointless advice and shouting HEY! LISTEN! over and over. I thought it would never end!"

"Hmmm…interesting. I think I might actually care if there wasn't something else on my mind, like getting you out of bed!" Link groaned as his muscles fought to remain in the bed. "Hurry up and get ready. It's a special day today."

_Crap that's right! It's my birthday today!_ How could he possibly forget such a momentous event? It wasn't every day that a boy turned seventeen, especially a Gerudo boy. Sometimes it was lonely being the only male in his clan. He never really had anyone to talk to as all the girls his age just stared at him from the distance and made conversation that was just too low for his ears to pick up.

"You're wanted in the Council's Tent in an hour so hurry up!"

"Aye sir." He mumbled

"What did you call me?"

"Nothing! I said nothing!"

"Whatever. Just make sure you're presentable and don't be late!"

Link hurried to get ready. There was no way he was going to miss something this huge. He grabbed his sand colored tunic, his white leggings, and his favorite tan boots. After putting all his clothes on, he rushed to the mirror to try to do something with his hair. The long blonde locks decided to be stubborn as usual and ended up in a very disorderly fashion.

_Screw it!_ He thought. _If I waste any more time with this stupid hair I'm going to be late for my party!_ Running his hand through it one more time, he jumped out of the tent and sprinted towards the Village center.

It was weird seeing the entire village empty. No girls gossiping about each other. No women trading old stories. Just silence. It was creepy to say the least. He had never seen the tribe this quite in his entire life. Despite it being so hot outside the silence gave him chills.

The council's tent was fairly easy to spot. It was the largest in the village and centered directly in the middle. It wasn't too far of a run, but he still had to catch his breath as the sun had decided to be extra hot today and his previous chills had disappeared quite rapidly. Panting and catching his breath, he dusted off his clothes at an attempt to be presentable. _Here goes nothing_. He thought. He counted to three, pulled back the massive flap, and stepped inside.

As he walked in for his "surprise" birthday party, he was met with a completely different surprise. As he entered the tent he was met with the stares of countless pairs of eyes. They all watched him intently without any distraction. _Is the whole village here? _Link's stomach started to quiver and he hoped he wouldn't disgrace himself in front of the entire village by puking.

_This isn't a birthday party._ _I guess I misunderstood what she meant by ceremony_._ But what could she have meant then?_

Before he could consider any other options, the council leader's voice interrupted in a booming, commanding voice that demanded obedience.

"Welcome Link. I'm sure you are wondering why you have been called here and why the entire tribe is present. Well as you, you are the only male in tribe. Has anyone ever told you about the ancient lineage of the Gerudo?"

He shook his head.

"The Gerudo are a special tribe with lots of history. Our entire tribe consists of only women and so we must venture out into neighboring lands to find a lover or mate for our offspring. All of those offspring are women, however, every hundred years or so, a single male is born. That male, by Gerudo law, on his seventeenth year of birth shall inherit the title as King of the Gerudo. You my dear are that male. I declare you Link, King of the Gerudos. ALL HAIL KING LINK!"

"ALL HAIL KING LINK!" they shouted in unison, all that is except one. Just before he collapsed to the ground from the shock, he couldn't help but make out his cousin Sabrina's glare. Her hateful, vengeful eyes were the last think he saw before he hit the ground and blacked out.

Chapter 2


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys, it's Awesome here. As you could probably guess from reading my summary that this is my first time using FanFiction or creating one for that matter, so if some of my stuff is not how it should be, please inform me.

Well I didn't add this to chapter one, but I'm pretty sure it was implied. I unfortunately do not own anything related to Zelda as they are all property of Nintendo, may they rule forever. I do however own the idea of the story, with many places heavily influenced from the Zelda series.

I forgot to mention this in chapter 1 as well, but kudos to everyone who understood the Fairy Tail reference. I believe I might use it more as Happy is such a great character. Oh and no, the Gerudo don't live in tents in the games, but they remind me so much of the Aiel from the Wheel of Time (greatest fantasy series ever by the way….I would highly recommend reading it) that I thought I would borrow a few ideas. But seriously read the Wheel of Time by Robert Jordan….you'll thank me later. I promise.

Alright Story Time…Enjoy

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Chapter 2

_Goddess my head hurts_ Link thought as he slowly gained consciousness. _What happened?_ He could hear voices around him. One of them he identified as Nabooru.

"Is he alright?" asked Nabooru.

"Yes, yes he's just fine. Probably just passed out from all the information he just received." A soothing voice said. "Watch him for the next few days and after that he should be good as new."

"Well that's a relief. Poor boy"

Link slowly opened his eyes and attempted to sit up.

"LINK! You're awake!" shouted Nabooru. Quickly her hand rushed to him and shoved him back down on the pallet. "You mustn't strain yourself. You just had a nasty fall. Doc says you need as much rest as you can for a while. Link groaned in dismay.

"Uhhh. Can't I at least sit up Nabooru?"

"Well I guess that's ok."

"So what exactly happened?" he asked. "I don't remember much except for this crazy dream where the council called me to the tent and said all this crazy stuff to me. Oh yeah! Want to know the weirdest thing they told me? Supposedly I was king or something like that. Hah! Can you believe it? Me King? Crazy right?"

"Weeeeell…what if I told you that wasn't exactly a dream." She said.

"What do you mean exactly?"

"I mean ALL HAIL KING LINK!" she grinned. Link's face immediately drained itself of all color. "Oh Goddess no! Don't you dare pass out on me again now! You almost gave me a heart attack the last time!"

"I'm alright." He said as color slowly returned. "Just a lot to consider."

"What's to consider? You're king aren't you? You should be excited! You've been blessed by the Goddesses themselves to receive such an honor. My only regret is that Keera isn't here to see her baby boy. She would be so proud of you right now."

Link tried not to think about his mother. He knew it only brought sadness to those who heard her name. Keera was a proud and strong warrior of the Gerudo Tribe. Before she had died, she had been the General of the Army and had never lost a battle. Her strong will and incredible strategic thinking lead the Gerudo to more victories than any other General in the tribe's history. She was without a doubt a great asset to the Gerudo tribe and because of that there were often many negative views associated with Link.

As his birth resulted in her death, there were many in the tribe that looked upon him as an evil child and a bearer of sin. They blamed him for her death and there was nothing that Link could do to change their minds. He understood their reasoning but even still it made it difficult to deal with their hatred at times.

One of these individuals was his cousin Sabrina. Sabrina, who was ten years older than Link, had viewed Keera as more of a big sister than an aunt as she was only a couple years older than herself. Keera had taught her all of the arts of war and the two of them were inseparable. Needless to say Sabrina took Keera's death the hardest. She loathed Link with every fiber in her body. She rarely spoke to him and if she did, it was an order to do something. Needless to say they weren't on the best of terms.

"So when can I go home?" Link asked.

"Well you seem to be doing fairly well." The doctor stated. "I think you'll be good to go home tomorrow, but I still want you to rest there. Can you do that for me?"

"Aye sir."

"Scuse me?"

"Nothing." He mumbled.

_So I'm king aye?_ _Well that sucks. How am I supposed to enjoy life when I know the entire village is going to be judging my every move_?_ Oh well. I guess there nothing I can do. Guess I'll just sleep until tomorrow when I can leave this hospital._

And with that he slumbered off into a restless dream full of crowns and those who mocked him. There were faces jeering and fingers pointing saying, "King! Hah! You'll never be king! You're just a useless boy!" The insults were followed by cackling and demonic laughter. The nightmares tormented him long into the night.

Link woke from his dreams to see that it was still night time. He saw the faint glow of lamp light through the tent canvas. Curious, he slipped out of bed and headed quietly towards the light source. There was a full moon tonight and it gave plenty of Light for Link to see. Tip toing across the sand, he approached the tent that the light was coming from to realize it was Sabrina's. Curious as to why she was up so late he moved in closer to eavesdrop.

"I don't get it!" Sabrina yelled. "Why is that useless brat my king! Don't you dare start with that Lon Lon Bull Crap mother! I don't give a damn about tradition! He does not deserve to lead our great Tribe!"

"Lower your voice Sabrina, you'll wake the whole damn village with the noise you're making. Now I realize that Link isn't your favorite person in the world, but there's no reason to think that he will be an inadequate leader of the Gerudo. I realize that you too would have made a great leader, but Keera woul.."

"NO! Do not bring up her name is defense against that scum! He took her away from me! He took my best friend and now he's taking my rightful place as Chieftess! That boy has done nothing but bring pain and misery to this village! He will never be a Gerudo! He will never be my king! This I swear by the Goddesses!" And with that she stormed out the tent.

Her eyes turned and caught Link's for only a moment before she turned back and stormed off, but that moment was enough. There was so much hatred and evil intent all focused at one seventeen year old boy. So much anger and loathing that it was hard not to break.

Nabooru exited after in an attempt to calm Sabrina when she saw Link standing there, frozen as a statue. "Oh Link! Oh no! You didn't hear that did you? She didn't mean it I swear! Sabrina didn't mean it! She's just upset, is all!" But Link never heard the rest of it.

He had started running. Running from all those who hated him, from all of those who wished that he had never been born, but especially from Sabrina. He ran from her gaze that was burned into his mind. Her hating loathing eyes seemed to stare at him even with his eyes closed. It didn't matter. Nothing mattered. All that was left to do was run and keep running.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Soooooo…what did you guys think? Like my story so far? Please comment as I really would like your input on the matter.

Well until next time… Awesome out.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys I'm back. I'm going to try to release chapters every couple of days or so, but if I don't live up to that promise don't hate me too much. I want this story written hopefully as much as you do. Hopefully I don't run out of ideas too soon, but I haven't even really got to the part of the story that I really want to write. It's really just been a thought in my head that I've shared with a few people on Zelda forums, but it was bothering me so much that I decided to flesh it out and write it all down.

I've wanted to write my own original story for a while now, but I could never get it started. Fanfiction has allowed me to create something without having to create my own world first. Who knows maybe when I'm done with this I might be able to write my first real novel. Heh, that's a longshot.

Alright enough rambling….Story Time

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Chapter 3

Link ran to the only place where he felt safe, his hideout. It was a small cave next to a plateau in the desert that he had found as a boy. Whenever he was sad or lonely he would go to the cave to shut himself off from the world. It was his sanctuary and his fortress. All his worries seemed to disappear in the cave and he was able to escape anything that was bothering him in the world.

He always kept it stocked with supplies such as firewood, a blanket, and a small canteen of water. Grabbing a couple of the logs he stacked them together and lit them with his flint. He sat there watching the fire and just let the flames consume his thoughts. The way they seemed to dance with one another consumed him with wonder and amazement. He didn't know how long he watched them, but soon enough the glorious dance lulled him to sleep.

It was just before dawn when the sound of hissing woke Link from his slumber. _Can I really not get any sleep around here?_ He wondered. Grabbing his slingshot from his belt he stepped out of the cave to see what all the commotion was. There he saw three desert rats that had cornered a black cat, with a strange silver marking on its forehead, against the plateau. The rats were over twice the size of the cat with fangs like knives.

The cat's silver tipped ears were pinned to its head, its teeth bared, and spit flew out of its mouth as it hissed at its assaulters. The rats moved in closer, snarling as they approached their prey.

Link, not willing to see the animal slaughtered before his eyes, loaded a deku seed into the slingshot and let it fly. It hid one of them square between the eyes and it fell to the ground. The other two turned their anger towards Link and lunged for him. Quickly readying another seed, he took a second one down with ease.

The final rat fled after seeing its comrades slaughtered before its eyes. Link walked over towards the cat whose ears were still pinned. "Hey it's all right." He said in a soothing voice. "It's alright you can trust me. I'm not going to eat you."

The cat's silver ears perked up and he let a small meow. Link stretched out his hand to let the cat sniff him. The cat took a whiff, looked at Link questioning, and then began to rub against him as he started to purr.

"Heh, you're not so bad are you?" he asked. The cat purred in response. "You got a name little guy?"

The cat cocked his head to the side. "Meow?"

"Hmmm guess not. What about…. Shadow?" The cat nuzzled him harder as if agreeing. "I guess I'll take that as a yes." He laughed. "So Shadow, why were those mean looking rats after you anyways? Lucky for you that I came or along or you might have been somebody's breakfast."

Link's stomach growled. "Speaking of breakfast, I haven't had any. Guess these rats will have to do." Pulling out his knife he started to skin the two rodents in preparation for the meal. Gathering a few more logs he built another small fire with a makeshift spit held up by some rocks. He impaled the rodents on the end of a newer branch that wouldn't burn as easily and began to cook them.

Shadow's emerald green eyes watched the meal go round and round as he anticipated his feast. "Haha they're not both for you crazy cat. I've got to eat some too." Shadow meowed as if in agreement.

Not having anything to use as a plate, he grabbed a flat rock and cleaned it as best as he could. When the meal was finished he placed them on the rock and cut off some pieces for his new friend to enjoy. "Don't scarf it all down at once. You should savor the taste at least." Shadow seemed to ignore him and devoted the meat even faster. "Yeah well that never worked when Nabooru tried it on me, so I guess I shouldn't really expect any different, huh?" He took a bite and instantly regretted not having something to season it with. _Oh well it's better than starving._

When the two of them finished there meal, they headed to the back of the cave to rest. Shadow laid down in Link's lap, closed his eyes and began to purr. As Link was stroking his new friend he got a better look at the silver marking on his forehead. It appeared to be an eye with a single tear coming down. _What a strange symbol? Is that a normal thing for a cat?_ He wondered.

Link sat there for a long time, thinking about random things that popped into his head. Eventually he remembered that the villagers would probably start looking for him. _There's no way they could possibly find me here. Most of them are too scared to venture this far out into the desert anyways. Maybe they'll just forget about me and appoint someone else to be in charge_.

"What do you think Shadow?" The cat opened his eyes and meowed in question. "Why does everyone hate me so much? I know that they all loved my mom, but why do they hold her death against me? It's not like I wanted her to die. Don't they know that I wish she was still here with me?

"Don't get me wrong, I'm grateful that Nabooru took me in, but I still wish that my mom was here. Oh yeah, you don't know these people do you? Well Nabooru is my aunt. She's tough, never lets me get away with anything, and she can be rather sarcastic at times. She's the only one who ever really treated me without judgment. Well that is besides you little guy."

"Puuuurrrr."

"It just doesn't seem right. I have no desire to rule or be king. I just want to live my life without worry. Maybe meet a girl, fall in love, you know… a simple life. I don't want to have the responsibility of the clan on my shoulders. It's too much. What do you think I should do?"

Shadow just stared back blankly. "Guess you're not much of a talker. Oh well. It's nice to have someone to talk to. You don't know how frustrating it is to only be able to confide in yourself. You might be the first person that I have really felt close to besides Nabooru. Thanks little guy."

"Meow."

Link just smiled, laid back his head and dozed off.

Again Link was awoken by hissing. It was pitch black and Link couldn't make anything out. "What's wrong boy?" Shadow just kept hissing. Fumbling for some logs, he started a crude fire to give him some light. All of a sudden, a dark mass descended from the top of the cave. Link readied his knife in case of an attack and Shadow bared his fangs.

"Well is that any way to treat a lady?"

"Nabooru?" he asked.

"Do you really have to ask?" She said as she stepped into the light. "I would have thought you would recognize my voice by now."

"It's not that." He stammered. "It's just that you scared the hell out of me. I wasn't expecting a visitor."

"Who's your friend there? He doesn't seem to like me too much."

"Oh, this is Shadow. I saved him from a pack of dessert rats." Shadow continued to hiss and spit. "Hey calm down boy she's just a friend." Link tried to soothe him with his hand, but he jumped away and continued to hiss.

It was then that Link realized that it wasn't just Shadow he heard. Coming from outside of the cave he heard the sound of snarling. Grabbing one of the logs to use as a torch he ran to the front of the cave to see what if was. Hundreds of beady red dots reflected the torch light back at him. It took him a moment before he realized that those dots were the eyes of hundreds of angry desert rats

"More friends of yours?" Nabooru asked as she readied her spear.

"They must be the family of those earlier rats that I killed. But why are they all attacking us? I've never heard of desert rats coordinating attacks like this." Link replied.

"Usually they don't as far as I know, but I have heard some horror stories about these creatures. I always dismissed them as stories to frighten or impress others. Guess they were telling the truth. Got a plan my king?"

He scowled at her and suggested, "Run?"

"Sounds good to me. I don't think the two of could take on that many without suffering some serious injuries."

"Agreed. Let's get the hell out of here before more show up."

Just as he said that, the first line lunged towards them. Nabooru and Link sprinted out of the cave until Link remembered that Shadow was still trapped inside. The rats had already covered the entrance and Link could hear his new friend hissing like crazy.

"Give me your spear!" he shouted. Nabooru tossed it to him and he ran straight into the pack. Slashing the rats and knocking them out of the war with the butt, he managed to clear a path for him to slip inside. Link saw as one rodent lunged towards Shadow who barely got out of the way of its enormous fangs. Link speared the feral beast and tucked Shadow under his arm.

The cat attempted to struggle due to his panicked state, but Link held on as tight as he could. With his right hand occupied with Shadow, Link's effectiveness with the spear was severely lowered as he needed two to wield it properly. He had no idea how he was going to get the two of them out of there alive.

"Over here!" Nabooru cried. "Toss him over here!"

Link looked at Shadow with pity. "Hold on little guy." And he chunked him over the heads of countless snarling rodents.

"Goddess damn!" she cried as she caught him with his claws extended. "Hurry up and get yourself out of there before we have to find a new king!"

"Would that be such a bad thing?" He asked sarcastically.

"Shut up and get yourself out of there! If you don't make it out I'm going to kill you!"

"How is that even possible?" he asked as he swung at an oncoming rat.

"You know what I meant! Smart ass!"

He grinned slightly as he prepared for his escape. Yelling at the top of his lungs he ran straight towards the enormous pack. Taken by surprise as their prey suddenly turned on them, the rats jumped out of the way of the rampaging Gerudo. One rat remained in his way, teeth bared. Link stabbed it and flung it out of the way.

The rats had overcome their initial shock and started to close in behind him, forming a full circle around him. Still sprinting, Linked dove over the last couple and landed into a perfect roll. Immediately he started sprinting and Nabooru soon joined him.

"Well that was fun." She grinned as they ran from the pursuing rodents.

"That's one word for it."

"Owww! Stupid cat!" She yelled as she dropped him. He grunted as he hit the sand and began running next to Link's side.

"Hey be nice to him, he's my friend." He growled.

"As you command my king." She grinned.

Link only scowled in return. They didn't stop running till they could no longer hear the snarls behind them.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

So yeah I gave Link a cat, what of it? Shadow may or may not be based off my own cat. You'll never know ;) so I guess that kind of means he is doesn't it lol. I just have always been a fan of cats and my cat Shadow especially. But yeah new character has been added do you like him?

As always please comment as I really do read them and it makes me happy to see that people care enough to review my story. Anything you guys would like me to make Shadow do?

Anyways I hope you enjoyed this chapter…. Awesome out.


End file.
